


The Information Game

by foxiea



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Married Couple, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Sacrifice, Strategy & Tactics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Being a leader means being prepared to make difficult choices.Pidge Ship Week Day 3: Sacrifice.





	The Information Game

Keith is standing with his back to a ring of empty cryopods, a grim expression on his face, when Pidge enters the room.

"Where is he?" Pidge asks.

Keith's eyes rake up her body as she approaches, and he starts with a sigh. "Pidge-"

"I know he needs rest and time to heal," she interrupts. "But I have to see him. It's been so long." Her expression softens, and Keith can almost see the memory playing out behind her eyes. "Please, Keith."

Pidge rarely lets her vulnerability show, even with him, but now it's on full display. He knows how much this means to her. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.  It's now or never, and never isn't an option.  He takes her hands in his, and meets her questioning gaze.

"I'm so sorry Pidge. I lied to you.  I shouldn't have, but I had no other choice."

Her brows furrow in confusion.  "What are you saying?" She asks slowly.

"We couldn't send the Blades to Balto."  He's prepared for this, rehearsed since the moment he gave the order, but still he struggles to get the words out.

"Then who?" Pidge asks in earnest.  She pulls her hands away to bring up the comm system on her suit's computer, fingers ready to dial whichever of their allies he names.

"If we sent the Blades of Marmora to aid the rebels, the Galra would know we've decrypted their communications."  
  
She glances back up at him, mouth half-open and about to form a question.  He watches the slow dawn of realisation on her face, how it contorts into horror.

"No," she says, in disbelief. "No, you didn't."

"We have to take the right battles, Pidge. We captured Lotor today. A few more key victories, and the Galra Empire-"

"I don't care about the Galra Empire," Pidge blurts out. "I care about my family."

"We're at war, Pidge," Keith says, his temper flaring. "We have to make sacrifices."

She slaps him. He could have caught her arm, blocked it with his own, but he knows he deserves it. He shouldn't have said that.

"Not Matt," She says, her voice cracking. "Not my brother."

"I'm the leader of Voltron, Pidge."  He forces the anger down, wills gentleness into his voice.  "You know the universe has to come first."  It's a plea, but she's not buying it.  
  
"You're my husband.  Does that mean nothing to you?"  She chokes on a sob.  Fat tears roll down her cheeks, and Keith wants nothing more than to kiss them away and remind her just how much he loves her.

"I'm sorry." He says, because he understands there is nothing he can say to make this right.  He pulls her stiff form into his arms, fingers carding through her hair the way he always does when she needs comfort.  Her hands fumble awkwardly against his chest.

"I know it's not easy, but we'll get through this together," he murmurs, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you, Katie."

She jerks back at that, shaking her head at him. "No," she says, her voice quiet and cold. "You don't get to say that any more."

"Katie," he says softly. "Please." He reaches for her hand, but she takes a step back and shakes her head again. The look in her eyes makes his breath catch in his throat.  Her next words ring out like a death knell.

"You killed my brother. I never want to see you again."

She turns on her heel and thrusts something to the floor.  Keith moves to follow her before he realises what it is she's discarded. He crouches down to pick up the silver band, holding it delicately between his fingers, as if too tight a grip might snap the metal in two.

 

He's not sure how long it is before Shiro finds him, curled up on the bed of his old room, staring at Katie's ring. Keith looks up when he feels the weight sink into the mattress, and Shiro places his flesh hand on Keith's arm.

"What have I done, Shiro?" Keith asks, desperately searching the older man's eyes for some sort of absolution. There's an unfamiliar coldness in the voice that responds.

"You did what you had to."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame Keith, Kuron made him do it.


End file.
